Zyra
|-|Zyra= |-|Dragon Sorceress Zyra= |-|Wildfire Zyra= Summary |-|Original Lore=Born in an ancient, sorcerous catastrophe, Zyra is the wrath of nature given form—an alluring hybrid of plant and human, kindling new life with every step. She views the many mortals of Valoran as little more than prey for her seeded progeny, and thinks nothing of slaying them with flurries of deadly spines. Though her true purpose has not been revealed, Zyra wanders the world, indulging her most primal urges to colonize, and strangle all other life from it. |-|Dragon World Lore=Survivors of recent monster attacks tell stories of serpents in the sky and a powerful sorceress nesting deep in the mountains. If the rumors are true, it means the dragons have returned—and this time, Zyra is breeding them. |-|Infernal Lore=Once a forest nymph, Zyra was consumed by the Infernals' burning touch. Now, she seeks nothing more than to spread wildfire throughout the forests and valleys of her dying world. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-A Name: Zyra, Rise of the Thorns Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years chronologically, In her 30s physically Classification: Human/Stranglethorn Fusion | Dragon Sorceress | Infernal Corrupted Forest Nymph Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Plant Manipulation (Capable of freely creating and controlling plants over a wide area which are capable of rapidly evolving at will to fit their environment or changing to meet Zyra's needs), Life Manipulation (Capable of creating new life in the form of plants with every step she takes, and can drain the life from living beings, leaving them as nothing but withered husks), Poison Manipulation (Capable of creating plants that weaponize toxic spores which can kill people in a matter of hours to days, noxious fumes which make it nearly impossible to breathe and severely irritate the eyes and throat, and poisonous projectile barbs.), Mind Manipulation (Via Pheromones), Extrasensory Perception (Via Seeds), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root opponents in place Via Grasping Roots), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Vine Lashers), Statistics Amplification (AP, Durability, and Speed Amplification Via Stranglethorns) |-|Dragon Sorceress=All abilities as her first key plus Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling dragons), Summoning (Passively generates dragons in her vicinity), Fire Manipulation, and Flight |-|Wildfire=All abilities as her first key plus Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Views Ahri as nothing but prey and was able to easily restrain her.) | Town level (Fought on par with Dragon Slayer Xin Zhao, should be comparable to Dragon Master Swain and Dragon Knight Mordekaiser.) | Mountain level (Comparable to Volcanic Wukong, Firefang Warwick, and Infernal Akali.) Speed Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Speedblitzed a ship and its entire crew of Noxian soldiers fast enough that they were unable to react in any way and were physically frozen in place by her vines.) | Subsonic (Kept up with Xin Zhao) | Hypersonic (Should be comparable to the other Infernals) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 50 with plant manipulation | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Seeds, Thorn Spitters, Vine Lashers Intelligence: High (Zyra is a highly intelligent predator, having all the memories and knowledge of the sorceress she possessed. Even before she gained her humanoid form she was capable of singlehandedly overpowering and killing small armies of armed and armored soldiers. After gaining her humanoid form she was able to easily overrun entire settlements, kill multiple teams of Noxian soldiers with casual ease, and has demonstrated ever clever methods of spreading her plants, such as using corpses as spore bombs to quickly infect a population without giving them time to retaliate.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Garden of Thorns:' Zyra passively creates Seeds wherever she goes, which briefly grant her sight over the surrounding area. *'Deadly Spines:' Zyra sprouts thorny spines at the target location. If Deadly Spines hits a Seed, it sprouts into a Thorn Spitter, a plant which shoots poisonous thorns at any nearby targets. *'Rampant Growth:' Zyra plants a Seed at the target location, which briefly grants sight of the spot Zyra planted it in. Enemy champions can destroy Seeds by stepping on them, but doing so grants true sight of them. *'Grasping Roots:' Zyra sends a surge of vines in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and rooting them for a short duration. If Grasping Roots hits a Seed, it sprouts into a Vine Lasher, a whip-like tendril of both flesh and plant matter which slows its target with its attacks. *'Stranglethorns:' Zyra summons a monstrous thicket at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. At its maximum size the vines snap upward, knocking up all enemies caught in the thicket. Plants hit by the thicket become stronger, faster, and more durable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7